


The Great(ish) Escape

by chasingbluefish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana Use, OotP, Swearing, bad decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbluefish/pseuds/chasingbluefish
Summary: Whilst trapped in Grimmauld Place for the holidays, Remus tries to pull of one of Sirius' Christmas wishes.





	The Great(ish) Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> I really hope this hits the spot! I wanted to incorporate your wildcard of fairytales much more than I managed, apologies! But I hope you enjoy your gift huldrejenta! Happy Holidays! To everyone who listened to me whine and worry, thank you so much! And my two betas, you are the bomb. Both of you! And thank you mods for doing this fest again!

 

It was a risk, really. A stupid, irresponsible, selfish, risk. But Sirius had been so wide-eyed and desperate, withdrawing in on himself further and further inside the walls of Grimmauld Place as memories ate their way through him. Remus could feel himself losing Sirius all over again. 

 

“Please Moony...just a few hours. Somewhere safe. Please...I can’t...this isn’t...I can’t find myself here. I might as well be given to those bloody soulsuckers.” 

 

And so, the planning began. 

 

It almost felt like old times. Sneaking about, whispering in corners, brainstorming into the dark hours. Remus felt giddy more often than guilty about what they were doing. Sirius began to glimmer out at him from behind the tired face and shadowed eyes. He began to laugh more, to smile. A list of obstacles was compiled and carefully eliminated one by one. Regretfully,  a repeat performance of Snape in the vulture hat was crossed off. 

 

The Weasleys wanted to celebrate Christmas at The Burrow with Arthur recovering so quickly, and that took care of their most challenging issue. Witnesses. Harry was the second, and for that reason, they planned their escape to take place three days before the actual holiday, when the boy wouldn’t feel too guilty about spending time with his friends. Harry was clearly aware that something was going on between his godfather and professor, even perhaps a hint of the nature of their connection, but he hadn’t asked outright. The men had discussed sitting him down and telling him, but when it came to action, waffling usually ensued and the subject remained untouched. 

 

“No time like the present, Moony, my dear. I’ll tell him we need a night to ourselves. If he nods and understands, we’ll be fine. If he asks, I’ll tell him everything. Sorry, correction,  _ we _ will tell him everything. I’m not suffering through that alone.”

 

“Including the time his father ignored the tie on the door and came into the dormitory anyways?”

 

“Perhaps. Do we tell him the part where James stood and watched for a good minute before running off?”

 

“Well...I don’t want to traumatise the poor lad.”

 

“Right. The time James set up a date for us by the lake when we were banned from Hogsmeade for a month.”

 

“That’s a better story to lead with, yes.”

 

Of course, they needed an accomplice. Or two, as it came about. Fred and George were willing allies and young enough not to disapprove of the escapade.

 

Having an adult to man the base wasn’t an issue, either. Snape had drawn the short straw and gotten stuck with the week of the twentieth. Voldemort wanted him ingratiating himself with the families of their targets, to learn what he could, how best to cripple the resistance. What better opportunity than to be right in their midst for Yuletide celebrations? They’d had an Order meeting only two days previous about which details to feed and which white lies could still be believable. Besides, with the new potion dungeon Snape had set up in the cellar of Grimmauld Place, it would be easy to sneak by.

 

A week later, the night finally arrived.

 

Remus spent most of the afternoon in the library, puttering around and making a point to interact minimally with Severus. Sirius holed himself up in his chosen bedroom, throwing things and shouting obscenities often enough to be heard but not enough to warrant investigation. Remus encouraged the idea that the darker man was having one of his darker days until Fred and George showed up. It was then that Remus quietly asked for a sleeping draught, which Snape grudgingly supplied. 

 

“As long as it will shut him up and keep him upstairs.” Snape had grumbled, practically shoving the vial into Remus’ hand. 

 

“I’ll probably stay upstairs with him. You’ll be free of us both.”

 

“Do wonders never cease?” 

 

Only their impending flight kept his neutral expression in place as Severus stalked off in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

“Ready Professor?” George was practically grinning ear to ear. 

 

“Nearly. And I told you, Remus is fine. I’m not your professor anymore.”

 

Fred passed him a satchel. 

 

“Everything you asked for.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Don’t. We consider it a pleasure.”

 

“And because you’re leaving us a chance to mess with Snape. We owe you, really.”

 

“I’ll fetch Snuffles. And then sound the alarm.”

 

Glasses clinked and cupboards shut in the kitchen.

 

When Sirius emerged from his room he was dressed in muggle clothing. Old denim and heavy flannel. A cloak-like coat with a hood covered most of him, but the thing Remus really took note of was the fire in his eyes. 

 

At the foot of the stairs, he shifted into Padfoot and slipped past Remus to hide just around the jamb, satchel clutched tightly in his jaw. 

 

“Right, go.” Remus directed the twins toward the open basement door, and once they’d disappeared down into the dark, he popped his head into the kitchen. 

 

“I’m off up, now. Just thought you should know that the twins have disappeared. I suspect the basement.”

 

“You didn’t stop them?!” Snape spun around, tea in hand. 

 

“Have you ever managed to stop them?”

 

“Imbecile pests!” The tea was abandoned, still steaming, on the counter as Snape swanned off in a swirl of black robes. 

 

With their path clear, Remus and Padfoot made a swift exit. 

 

Once on the street, Remus cast a handful of concealment charms, and the pair set off through the grime and sleet of London until they were far enough to away from the residence to apparate safely. And multiple times.

 

By the time they landed in a frost-covered field, they were dizzy and disoriented. 

 

“Merlin, I forgot how it feels to jump so much.” Sirius sagged, one arm on Remus’ shoulder, Remus clutching tight to that arm. “...and fresh air. Gods, that’s beautiful.” The dark was crisp and clear, sharp in their mouth. It tasted of frozen earth and winter wind. 

 

“Got your gloves?” Remus asked, panting while the world resolved itself around them. 

 

“Right here…”

 

No lights appeared on the horizon, just the shadow of leafless trees and the nearby cover of a thick forest. Stars shone bright above them, and Sirius tilted his head back to look, finding himself up in the patchwork of lights. 

 

“There.” He grinned in the starlight, pointing, and Remus felt his heart catch. 

 

There was that smile he loved, that exhale and lack of tension that made every possible repercussion worth it. 

 

“The Greater Dog.” Remus grinned.

 

“Oi, mind your latin!” 

 

With a roll of the eyes, Remus held out his hand and Sirius, still grinning, took it. 

 

Together they crunched through the field, frost-brittle grass cracking beneath their boots. Eventually, they came to a line of trees and ventured past, tingles of familiarity working their way in the deeper they stepped. 

 

A small clearing opened up before them after a time, appearing in the thick of the wood as though by magic. Within the clearing nestled a tiny cottage. It looked nearly abandoned if not for the warm light in the windows and the smoke puffing out of the chimney. 

 

“...believe it or not, I missed this place.” Sirius huffed, breath creating white clouds. 

 

“Good to know. I always thought you’d never want to see it again.”

 

They hopped over a half-frozen brook, Sirius pausing to break some of the ice with his boot. He’d never been able to resist a puddle. 

 

Once at the door, Remus murmured a few spells and then pushed it in. Warmth enveloped them as they stepped inside. An old sofa, draped in a plaid blanket, was set before a crackling fire. The stone walls were covered in shelves and paintings. A calendar from the year 1953 hung next to a modest dining area set in the kitchen. Only a few cabinets, a sink, and a tiny range took pride of place. A large butcher block served as the counter. Both knew without looking that a small but functional loo was just next to the wooden stairs and that up those stairs was a cozy attic bedroom with just enough room for a set of drawers, small bookshelf, and a double bed. Tucked under the open stairway was a single cot for visitors. 

 

“Don’t suppose the others would be happy with us just living here until the war is over, hm?” Sirius asked, shedding his coat and laying it across the back of a chair. Remus followed suit and both stepped out of their boots. 

 

“I think they’ll have objections.”

 

“The greater good and all that rot.” 

 

“Quite.”

 

“So...what’s in the bag? A present?”

 

“Possibly.” Remus grinned, holding the leather satchel just out of reach and slipping past the darker man to the kitchen. He felt the tips of Sirius’ fingers slide over his back and found his grin widen. In the bottom cupboard, under a stasis charm, was a full spread of sandwiches, a bag of crisps, and ale. 

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you? You marvelous creature.”

 

“Oh, I seem to remember the word once or twice.”

 

“Only that? Well, I’ll make a note to do it more often.”

 

The tray was set down on the tiny coffee table and Sirius immediately grabbed a triangle of roast and mustard. A satisfied groan rumbled in his throat and Remus chuckled, sinking down next to him on the lumpy couch. 

 

“If you think the sandwich is that good, I can’t imagine how you’ll react to this.” From the confines of the satchel Remus extracted a paper bag and from that bag produced a large, and perfectly rolled joint. 

 

“Moony…”

 

“Let me guess. Marvelous? Magnificent, fabulous, astonishing-”

 

“The entire bloody Thesaurus.”

 

“And for my next trick…” Remus summoned a flame in the palm of his hand, joint resting easily between the fingers of his other. Sirius watched, rapt, as the man raised it to his lips and inhaled, flame licking the other end, catching and turning the paper brown and flickering orange. It burned into the perfect cherry at Remus’ deep inhale. 

 

“Good?” Sirius asked. 

 

Extinguishing the fire, Remus held the smoke in his lungs and gave Sirius a slow, happy grin.

 

Soon they were passing it lazily back and forth, muscles relaxing and faces tranquil. A cloud

drifted above, infusing the wood smoke smell with a sweet note.

 

“No magic? Just good muggle product?” Sirius asked after a while.

 

“I thought perhaps any magic side effects would maybe be...less comforting.”

 

“ Right. Don’t want to give me any hallucinations and have a meltdown.” Remus grimaced at the reply but didn’t correct it. “I’m feeling decidedly less bitter about that than I would normally.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Good quality, Moony. Where did you get it?”

 

“Normally I procure my own. But I had things to do, so I trusted the twins.”

 

“Smart boys.”

 

“Very smart boys.”

 

“This a regular habit then?”

 

“No...not regular. Just sometimes. It helps with the pain. Less of a fog than some of the potions.”

 

Sirius glanced up at that, eyes softening. He reached out to lay a hand over Remus’ knee, thumb stroking the area just above.

 

“You never did when I was lying low. We stayed here for an entire summer.”

 

“I had other things I was more preoccupied with.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like having you in my life again. Voldemort being back. General chaos…” Remus snagged another sandwich and tossed the crisps to the brunet. 

 

“Shouldn’t Voldemort be first on the list?”

 

“No.”

 

“...He’s the biggest threat in the world, Remus.” 

 

“And? I care more about you being free, about you being here. With me.”

 

“But I’m not. Not really. I’m not the man I was.” Sirius sank back into the cushions, spreading out and letting his thigh lay tight against Remus’. 

 

“Neither am I.”

 

“We’re wrecks, aren’t we?”

 

“A bit, yeah…” Remus tilted sideways and let his head drop onto Sirius’ shoulder. He switched his sandwich to the other hand as he accepted the rapidly dwindling joint. 

 

“How are we supposed to save the world?” Sirius mumbled.

 

“No idea. But we’ll figure it out.”

 

“And keep Harry safe.”

 

“Yes. That’s the priority.”

 

“I mean, we might win out of sheer stubbornness.”

 

“We’re excellent at that.”

 

Sirius inhaled the last few dregs from a pilfered fork that served to save their fingers from burns and covered Remus’ hand with his own. 

 

“We can out-stubborn anyone. They won’t know what’s coming.” 

 

A tiny grin touched Remus’ lips and he turned his head just enough to leave a small kiss at the line of Sirius’ jaw. 

 

“They won’t.”

 

For a small time they simply sat in silence, leaning into each other and watching the flames.

 

“These crisps are delicious.”

 

“Weasleys.” Remus replied. 

 

“Smart Boys.”

 

“Very smart. Usually I would be worried about them throwing some prank in there, but I think they’re rather in awe of you, Pads. Wouldn’t dare.”

 

“In awe of me?” Sirius practically guffawed, eyes red but smile genuine. 

 

“You broke out of Azkaban. You’ve done the impossible. If they knew you were a marauder they might actually propose.”

 

“Yes well, as it is, I’m rather taken.”

 

“I would hope so.”

 

“They know about us?”

 

“Us? Or the marauders?”

 

“Both?”

 

“With those ear things they’ve invented they’ve probably heard more than they should have. As for the map, they’re the ones who gave it to Harry. Stole it out of Filch’s drawer.”

 

“It recognized kindred spirits.”

 

“Kept up our legacy, from what I’ve heard.”

 

“And now Harry’s got it.”

 

“And using it to flout all the rules.”

 

“But he’s smart about it.”

 

“Mostly.”

 

“Mostly. Just like his father.”

 

Sirius stretched, one foot sliding just beneath the coffee table. He felt his socked toes brush something hard. “Another surprise hiding?”

 

“Not one from me.” Remus intoned, amused. Sirius leaned over and pulled out an old book. The cover read ‘Grimms’ Fairy Tales’ and had clearly led a long life if the battered cover and earmarked pages were anything to go by.

 

“Gods, how did this get under here?” Sirius leaned back, book in hand and flipped it open. 

 

“You probably dropped it last summer.”

 

“I read this thing cover to cover. Fairly certain there’s an imprint of my bony arse permanently in one of these cushions.”

 

“I seem to remember you thinking that the tales were particularly gruesome for children’s stories.”

 

“They are! Chopping off your feet to fit in some slippers? Eyes pecked out by crows?”

 

Remus laughed. 

 

“Honestly. I felt a bit like that Rapunzel girl.”

 

“You were meant to be lying low. I’m sorry grandad’s cottage is more on the old man side. And those are moral lessons, not-”

 

“Oh, I like the cottage. I just wanted to be able to go outside without being a dog. It  _ is _ loads better than my parent’s place. I really am Rapunzel there. Locked away, with only a mad wizard showing up to give me crumbs.” He felt Remus’ hand squeeze his.

 

“Your hair _ is _ lovely.”  

 

“Git.”

 

“Don’t ever go blond though.”

 

“Here I am, pouring my heart out…”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m not quite sure what to say to make it better.” Sirius closed his eyes, letting the warm rumble of Remus’ voice wash over him. “I hate that you’re locked up in a place that you hate, but it’s keeping you safe, and the idea of you...I cannot lose you again. I won’t survive it. Not this time. And the only way out I can see is fighting this damned war, and winning. Or at least if we die, we die together.”

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright. Fine. No blond. No plaits.”

 

“We can even retire here if you want.”

 

“Post-war love nest?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ll hold you to it.”

 

“Good. Clear your name. Win the war. Retire to grandad’s cottage.”

 

“Right. Perfect. You’re quite good with plans. I think I was as well, but it might take a bit to come back to me.”

 

“You did well with the escape plot.”

 

“True. Are you sure you can’t put Snivellus back in that damned dress? Please? Yuletide joy for all?”

 

“I’ll think about it. Merlin, you should have seen the kid’s faces.” Remus giggled. A sound that made Sirius grin wide. He hadn’t heard it since school. “Harry was so surprised, but gods, that smile. And Neville. Someone slipped me a Christmas card with a drawing of it that year. Just a sketch and a thank you. No name.”

 

“Does the drawing move?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Could I..?”

 

“I’ll dig it out this week.”

 

“Perfect. How do you think he’ll feel about posters all over the house? I could charm it into a can-can line.”

 

“Keep his bits covered. I don’t think I can stomach it.”

 

“The Weasley twins will help.”

 

“Didn’t Rapunzel have twins?”

 

“...yes.” 

 

“You are Rapunzel.” Remus smirked with a stretch. Joints popped and cracked amidst the half-hearted cuff Sirius sent his way. 

 

Together they settled back into the sofa, feet up on the table, the bag of crisps between them. They watched the flames jump and flicker behind the grate for what seemed like ages. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

Eventually Remus began to stir. 

 

“Noooo…” Sirius whined.

 

“ ‘Fraid so. We’ve already been here for nearly five hours. We need to get back.”

 

“Do we really?” 

 

“I did say need. Not want.”

 

“I suppose.” Sirius dragged himself up as well and helped to pack up what was left. As he tucked the bag of sandwiches into the expanded satchel he caught sight of four more joints nestled safely in a side pocket. “Moony?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Can you think of an adjective I haven’t used tonight?

 

“What?”

 

“How about superb? It’s got some great consonants in it.  _ Superb.”  _ He extended the sounds, popping the ‘p’ and emphasising the ‘b’.

 

Remus chuckled. 

 

“I could probably come up with a good pun. Herb. Superb. Supherb. Hm…”

 

“Oh Christ, don’t.”

 

Sirius planted a fond kiss upon Remus’ lips and then accepted the coat the wizard held out for him. 

 

On went their boots, their gloves. Zips and buttons were fastened. Remus spelled the fire out and Sirius extinguished the lights. They gave the cabin a last look over.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Sirius sighed, staring at the door. 

 

“I know…”

 

“Going back to that mausoleum...it’s killing me.”

“I know…” Remus frowned, wishing with everything in him that he could change their situation.

 

“Thank you.” So many emotions were imparted in those two words. Remus felt the despair, the gratitude. The love Sirius felt and his need for reassurance, comfort, company. The  _ ‘I’m spiraling and I need you, I love you, you’re stopping me from floating away into nothing, shattering into dust. But I can’t do it alone, please, please, never leave. Don’t ever leave. You are my soul.’  _

 

It was a mirror to his own thoughts and he reached for Sirius, drawing him close and sinking into the arms that came up to cocoon him. 

 

They clung to each other, faces buried in the other’s neck. There were no more words. Just the air in and out of their lungs, ragged breath. 

 

It was an eternity but no time at all when they finally pulled apart, fingers lingering on sides as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

 

_ Alright? _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ We can do this. _

 

_ We can do this. _

 

Still no words. 

 

Sirius wrapped his hand around the door handle and pulled. 

 

“Look Remus, snow.”

 

“Think it’s snowing in London?”

 

“Probably not.” 

 

They stepped outside into the light, fluffy, flakes.

 

“First of the season.” Sirius grinned, turning to pre-emptively silence Remus. “I don’t fucking care if it’s snowed up in Scotland or Russia or anywhere else. There are places the snow never melts, or stops falling. It actually doesn’t snow much in the arctic, did you know? So whatever other facts you have up there can stay up there. This is our first snow of the year.”

 

“It is.” The corner of Remus’ lip quirked.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sirius and Remus walked out into the clearing, hands clasped, and stared up at the clouds and the stars. Sirius stuck out his tongue until a flat flake landed atop, melting instantly. “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed snow.” He muttered before catching another. 

 

“You will. You’ll remember the snowball fights and hiking through the forest. You’ll remember how awful the snow looked on the way home from the Leaky, but how perfect it was on the windowsills. You’ll remember that you would always put a stasis spell on it so it would stay until spring.”

 

“You’d only let me do the back windows of the flat where the neighbours couldn’t see.”

 

“Having perfectly fluffy sills after a week of winter rain tends to get noticed.”

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“I try.”

 

“I love you anyways.   
  


“After the war we’ll live somewhere you can put all the snow charms you want.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Sirius caught three more snowflakes as they worked their way through the clearing and into the trees. And he continued to bombard Remus with facts about the arctic until they reached their designated spot for disapperating.   

  
  


They landed in a tiny alley with a loud crack and clung hard to each other until their heads and stomachs stopped spinning. 

 

When they slipped inside Grimmauld Place, it was silent. 

 

“Where did the twins go?” Sirius whispered, loudly. 

 

“Shhhh…” Remus hissed, one hand up to signal that they should listen. After a minute, the barely audible sounds of cutlery could be heard from the direction of the kitchen. “Who the hell is eating at one in the morning? That twins were supposed to-”

 

“Shhh…” Sirius mimicked, grinning wickedly. They stared hard at one another for another second before barely stifling a laugh. 

Footsteps approached and both men froze. 

 

“Severus said you were down for the night.” Kingsley’s large frame took up the entire doorframe.

 

“We are. Were.” Sirius answered quickly.

 

“...you’re in muggle winter clothing.”

 

“Yes...it...the heating is very poor upstairs. We came down to get...layers.” Remus replied.

 

“I see.”

 

“Which we got...so...back upstairs we go.” 

 

“The Weasley boys are in the kitchen. I’m sure they’d like to see you, know that you...got your layers safely.” Kingsley had raised a knowing brow. 

 

“...oh. Er...thanks. We’ll stop in, then. Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. You should also brush the snow from your hair incase someone else is up.”

 

“Right, good point. You’re a good man.” Sirius reached up to pat a strong shoulder. “We have snowballs if you’re interested.”

 

“...”

 

“Right. Not. Kitchen it is. Come on, Remus. The twins want to see our coats.” 

 

Torn between embarrassment and the urge to laugh himself sick, Remus nodded, offering a grateful smile before following. God forbid the man see inside the satchel and find the mishmash of drugs, charmed snowballs, half-eaten sandwiches, and a book of muggle fairy tales.

 

“When the fuck did Kingsley show up? He’s off rota tonight.” Sirius muttered, one hand up to push open the swinging door.

 

“Just be grateful it wasn’t Moody.”


End file.
